1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to wireless power transmission devices, wireless power reception devices, wireless power transmission systems, and/or wireless power transmission methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power transmission type is classified into an electromagnetic induction type and a magnetic resonance type. The electromagnetic induction type uses induction of an electromotive force in a load-side coil by means of magnetic flux generated in a source-side coil, and the magnetic resonance type uses resonance of a magnetic field between a transmission resonance coil and a reception resonance coil.